justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Mac
Billy Mac was a guest character in the FX series Justified. Billy only appeared in the first season episode "Hatless". In it, Billy is a member of the Dixie Mafia and acts as an enforcer for Wynn Duffy. Billy is assigned to recoup money owed to Duffy by Gary Hawkins. He brutally assaults Gary's high school friend Toby Griffin in his home, as well as Gary himself in a parking lot. Deputy US Marshal Raylan Givens manages to find out from Billy Mac that he planned to kidnap Gary's wife (and Raylan's ex-wife) Winona in order to force Gary to pay. Raylan gets the information by threatening Billy Mac with a gun, firing successive bullets with each coming closer to his crotch. Billy Mac is shot and killed during the shoot out in Duffy's office. Billy Mac was portrayed by guest actor Travis Wester. Biography Background Billy is a former professional boxer who now works as a henchman and an enforcer for Dixie Mafia middleman Wynn Duffy. Season 1 Billy Mac first appears in "Hatless" when Raylan pays a visit to Duffy. Duffy is owed money by Gary Hawkins and has been threatening him with violence if it is not repaid. Gary is married to Raylan's ex-wife Winona and she has asked Raylan to intervene on Gary's behalf. Billy attempts to fight Raylan, but Raylan tells him that he already got into one fight and points at his damaged face (during a bar brawl with two patrons who annoyed Raylan at the beginning of the episode), and that he isn't looking for another. Raylan threatens Duffy and leaves. Billy is ordered to follow and kill Raylan. Duffy also plots revenge against Toby Griffin, a high school friend of Gary's and former National Football League Super Bowl Champion who stood up to him when he was visiting Gary. Duffy and Billy go to Toby's home and Billy brutally beats Toby. They next meet up with Gary in a parking lot and Duffy orders him to pay. Billy punches Gary in the face, knocking him to the ground and tosses Toby's Super Bowl ring at him. Billy then goes to his home to find Raylan waiting there for him. Raylan tells him that he cannot "bob and weave" his way out of the situation. Raylan takes Billy's gun and demands to know what Duffy has planned for Gary and Winona. Billy promptly calls Winona a "bitch", causing a now angry Givens to begin firing the gun at the couch, each successive bullet closer to his crotch. Billy reveals that the plan is to kidnap Winona in an attempt to force Gary to pay up. Billy later attends a meeting between Emmitt Arnett, Duffy, Gary, and Raylan at Duffy's office. Duffy is enraged when he learns that Arnett has accepted the deed to an in construction "supermall" as payment for the debt. Arnett believes the deed will be worth more than Gary owes in a few years. Duffy draws a gun is shot by Arnett's bodyguard. Billy shoots Arnett's bodyguard in response but is also hit when the bodyguard returns fire. Billy collapses to the ground. Relationships *Wynn Duffy: Boss *Toby Griffin: Assault Victim *Gary Hawkins: Assault Victim *Arnett's Bodyguard (first one): Murderer Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Raylan Givens's Proxy Deaths Category:Dixie Mafia